Naomi's Tournament
by sabrina39
Summary: Rating may go up. New characters are introduced as Miss Naomi and the mysterious redhead challenge the Urameshi team to a new tournament to the death and it's all Hiei's fault! Characters much appreciated.
1. Miss Naomi's entrance

I do not own YYH and never even have the hopes to, because that would simply be useless. I don't own it, and don't need to since I occasionally borrow the characters for my fics. However I do own Naomi.

Botan clutched at the note in her hands. She'd gotten it from Koenma, but he didn't have the slightest clue as to what it said. Neither did she. But, Koenma, being the wimp he was, was too frightened to carry out the instructions clearly written on the piece of parchment.

_"I challenge the one called Hiei the Jaganshi," read the note, "If he does not bring himself and his party consisting of the Urameshi Team, a troop of demons sent by the high Demon Queen will be dispatched to force him there. If the request is refused twice, I'm afraid out high Queen must take drastic measures to ensure that he is present on the date listed below"_

_First day of Winter, 6:00 P.M.  
_

_Miss Naomi Kono_

"Hello?" Botan called in a shaking voice. She gripped the note tighter and pulled her pink kimono closer to her body as darkness seemed to draw around her from every corner. She gulped as light footfalls interuppted the silence of the night.

"You got my note?" came a womans voice, silky and smooth. Botan's throat constricted and with held any words she might have been able to form. She clutched at the note tighter than ever before, wrinkling and smearing any legible words. The woman who had spoken stepped into the street light.

She was tall, with black hair swept up into a bun, red eyes, and pale skin. She wore a black kimono and had a katana at her side, just barely concealed. "So, you must be Botan." she said, examining her. Botan trembled with fear and nausea, but tried her hardest not to betray it to the demon who stood before her. The demon woman narrowed her blood red eyes, causing Botan to look away from the intensity of her gaze.

"Yes," she said. The woman edged closer to her. Botan could sense the demonic energy coursing through the air with each step toward her. The woman was obviously not trying to hide her appearance.

In a flash the demon unsheathed her katana and brought it down on Botan's arm. Botan shrieked as blood squirted all down her sleeve. "I'm Naomi," the demon introduced herself. "I'll be the one running things around here. Do you comply?"

"Who are you?" Botan groaned, her arm becoming numb with pain. "What do you want?"

"That is not important. What is, is that your team, Team Urameshi, must enter in the next tournament, The Tournament of Plagues." she told her. "It is to be held at the same site of the Dark Tournament, Hanging Neck Island." The demon sheathed her sword as quickly as she had revealed it. Botan struggled with effort to stay concious, black dots dancing before her eyes.

"Why should we do anything you say?" she demanded, stumbling.

"If you don't," she said, tightening her grip on the katana. "then I will be forced to take extreme measures. We wouldn't want little Yukina to have...oh, say...a little accident, now would we?" Naomi grinned, knowing she had won the argument.

"You've got some nerve," Botan growled.

Naomi chuckled. "That's so flattering, Miss Botan. Now please, come with me." She stepped toward Botan, her katana flashing again. The last thing Botan saw before she collapsed was the thin and deadly sword gliding at breakneck speed toward her face.

Hiei woke in his tree. Nothing was unusual, the night air was calm, and only the wind stirred the leaves of the tree. So why had he woken from such a deep slumber?

The answer stood below the tree. Hiei looked down to see his old rival Naomi standing, rapping her knuckles on the trunk. "What do you want, Naomi?" he called, not bothering to get up. Naomi would say what she came for without disturbing him.

Hiei scratched the back of his head, an irritating itch annoying him.

Naomi said nothing, just stod in silence and let the nights events play over in her warped demonmind. "I've got Botan," she informed him. "And unless you want her and your koorime sister to take a fall,I suggest you come down here and listen to what I have to say."

Her words causing alarm to ring in his every bone forced him as if by some invisible hand to the ground where Naomi stood, and she filled him in on what had gone on, an evil smirk inching its way across her face the whole time.


	2. Another fighter

I do not own YYH  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Tournament Entrance  
  
Hiei waited high up in one of the many trees surrounding the site of the boat they would take to get to Hanging Neck Island. Where was everyone?   
  
Kurama came running up, with Yusuke and Kuwabara behind him. They were all gasping for breath. Hiei nearly laughed. Kurama looked so ridiculous when he was out of breath. Not to mention the fool, who was panting like a dog.  
  
"Well?" Hiei prompted. "Where's our fifth fighter?"  
  
"They're coming," said Yusuke. "They're going to meet us at the island."  
  
"All aboard!" cried the ships captain. And with the uncertainty of if Yusuke even had a fifth fighter, Team Urameshi boarded the ship to Hanging Neck Island.  
  
The same woman from before stood hidden in the trees. She laughed. If team Urameshi didn't come up with a fifth fighter soon, it was curtains for Botan.  
  
And after Botan, she thought. A line of murders would occur. First would come the ferry girl. Then the kitsune. The detective, the buffoon, the toddler. The detectives girlfriend, the buffoons sister, the ice maiden. Only the fire apparition would be left to suffer.  
  
"Suffer, Hiei," she muttered. "Just as you forced me to, fifteen years ago." And then she was gone.  
  
Team Urameshi needs a fifth fighter! They need characters! And what could have possibly happened 15 years ago? Read and review, pleeeez. 


	3. Leiko Hisoka

I do not own YYH  
  
Chapter 3   
  
The fifth fighter  
  
OK, I just decided to make this one up myself, since I am incredibly BORED and there's nothing to do, so I decided to type this up since I have no other plans as of yet. I wonder where K is...probably fighting with her little brother. I still need characters, I don't intend on making them all up myself!  
  
The teams boarded the boat. Hiei began to notice that there were more normal looking people there instead of the usual demons. He found out later that this particular tournament was not for lower class demons, and that the weaker you were, the faster you died.  
  
"So you're the famous Team Urameshi," came a girls voice. Yusuke looked around. He didn't see anyone. "I'm right over here." she said, appearing in front of Yusuke. She flashed him a smile. She was about an inch shorter than Hiei with braided pink hair that reached the floor and clear blue eyes. She had on blue shorts and a blue T-shirt, and knee high hot pink boots.  
  
"What do you want, shorty?" asked Kuwabara. She looked at him, taking in his appearance. Then she burst out laughing.  
  
"Kumiko, what are you doing?" came a cold voice. The girl-Kumiko-froze. "Um, nothing!" she called back. She turned back to Kuwabara. "You won't last one minute in this tournament," she said. "Not at that level of power. You won't even make it past the front gate."  
  
Yusuke stepped forward. "Then how did you make it here? You're not a demon. You don't look older than twelve years old."  
  
"I'm fourteen." she said stiffly. "And you aren't much better than your fool of a friend. Try and see if you can catch me, if you think you have a chance of defeating Naomi."  
  
"How did she know about Naomi?" asked Kurama. Hiei shrugged.  
  
"This Kumiko girl," he said. "She seems quite confident about her speed against Yusuke." Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
During their conversation, Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy trying to catch Kumiko. They weren't exactly doing a good job. OK, they couldn't catch her if she stood perfectly still.  
  
"Hold still!" yelled Kuwabara. He tripped over Yusuke and they both fell to the ground. Kumiko laughed and walked away.  
  
"You're going to have a terrible time defeating Naomi at this rate." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up. The captain of the ship stood over them. They had a giant black cloak on, not showing any part of him or her.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Yusuke, standing up. The captain threw off the cloak. Kuwabara's mouth dropped. The captain was a girl! Not only that, she was a beautiful girl! She had short dark green hair, violet eyes, and wore the same thing as Kumiko, only in red. She had brown flip flops and socks-what that has to do with anything, don't ask me.  
  
"Koenma sent me," she said. "I'm your fifth fighter. Didn't he tell you I was coming?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both shook their heads no. She shrugged.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Kurama. She turned to look at him, and blushed slightly.  
  
"I'm Leiko," she said. "Leiko Hisoka. You must be Kurama, correct?"  
  
He nodded. "And I'm assuming you met Yusuke and Kuwabara." She looked behind her.  
  
"You mean those two?" Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor wriggling like worms and drooling like dogs.  
  
"And this is Hiei." Hiei walked up and frowned. He turned to Kurama.  
  
"How can you just stand here, fox? This cannot be our fifth fighter! She's put Yusuke and Kuwabara out of it already, and to top it off she probably doesn't even know how to fight!"  
  
"How can you say such things, Hiei?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him. She looked at him and nearly jumped out of her skin. Hiei glared at her. She felt him worming his way into her mind.  
  
_'Touch me again,'_ said the jagan. _'And you will die, a horrible and painful death. Let go.'  
_  
She let Hiei go. She ran over to Yusuke and Kuwabara and pulled them to their feet. Hiei brushed off his cloak.  
  
_'Having a hard time, are we, Hiei?'_ came the voice of Naomi. She had contacted him through the jagan. _'You were meant to suffer. Now, do you realize it is futile to resist me?'  
_  
_'I don't even know who you are.'_ the jagan told her.  
  
_'Then I will FORCE you to remember!'  
_  
Hiei almost fell over as Naomi sent him a part of what must have been her memory. He tried to get the image out of his head.  
  
_ Hiei stood in a blood stained room. He grinned. Naomi screamed, looking at the body of her sister._  
  
_"All the crimes you've committed, Naomi," he said. "Time to repent."  
_  
_ He tossed Naomi his sword and left. She looked at the sword. Covered in her sisters blood.  
_  
_ "There she is!" shouted a voice. She let them take her away.  
_  
_ "Guilty!" came the the voice of a judge. Naomi pleaded with them to let her go. "Not a chance! The sword with your sisters blood was found in your hand, you were covered in her blood, and she was killed by a sword. The killing of countless humans, you are sentenced to an eternity in Spirit world prison!"  
_  
_"How...who told you?!" she demanded.  
_  
_"A Mr...Hiei Jaganshi told us," they said dismissivly.  
_  
_ Naomi gasped. Hiei had turned her in. "HIEI!!!!" she screamed._  
  
"But, I didn't do any of that!" he protested. A mistake, he said it out loud.  
  
"Hiei," said Kurama. "Are you alright?" Hiei nodded.  
  
"Hmm," whispered a girl watching them. "So, Hiei and Naomi have stumbled onto the truth. Naomi is positive Hiei did it, when he couldn't have possibly done it." she laughed. "Of course not," she grinned. "_I_ did it!"  
  
So, is it good? Is it bad? Pleez review and tell me what's good or bad about it. And who is this girl who claims she is the one guilty? And could there be more to Leiko Hisoka then just a pretty face? And who is Kumiko? Read and review! 


	4. Broom arena

I do not own YYH.  
  
Hehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehe. Since this is my tournament, I get to be in it. But anyone who sent me a character, here's a note-   
  
I am not responsible if your character dies. Blame Kuwabara. I may have altered a few things on your character. Blame Kuwabara. If I don't use your character, blame Kuwabara. If I accidentally kill your favorite character, blame Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Why do you blame me for everything?  
  
sabrina: Because I can.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The first fight  
  
"Hey look, everyone, we're landing!" shouted Leiko. She ran over to the rail and inhaled deeply. "I love the sea! Don't you, Yusuke?"  
  
"Not particularly." he answered, yawning.  
  
"Yusuke, I hate to tell you, but our first fight is fifteen minutes after we arrive." said Kurama, popping up behind them. Leiko jumped.  
  
"Kurama, you startled me." she said. He gave her an apologetic smile. Leiko felt her heart thumping, and wondered if Kurama could hear it. She hoped not.  
  
"Who do we fight against first?" asked Kuwabara. Leiko's face became serious.  
  
"Our first fight will be against Team Fugishima. And let me tell you now, they are no push over. I've met they're team before, so I know what they're like. As each of you fights, I will tell you what to watch out for." she told them.  
  
"So exactly who is on their team?" asked Hiei, appearing on the deck in a flicker of black.  
  
"Well," she said. "There's Akira Fugishima, who is team captain. I would say he would match Kuwabara's level of skill."  
  
"Then he'll be the easiest to pick off." Yusuke concluded.  
  
"Not necessarily, Yusuke," Kurama reminded him. "You should never assume anything about your opponent until you know what they can do. This Akira, he is a demon, correct?"  
  
Leiko shook her head. "He's not a demon. In fact, he has no demon blood in his veins at all, even though his brother is half demon. He's an ordinary human. But it's not his power that wins all his fights,"  
  
"It's experience." finished Hiei. "I can tell from what Naomi said about the tournament. She said that there were no weak apparitions here, that this is for the strong- and the weak will not live."  
  
"Kuwabara, you better start packing." said Yusuke, laughing.  
  
"Are you callin' me WEAK, Urameshi?!" he demanded. Yusuke grinned and nodded. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword and tried to hack Yusuke's head off.   
  
"I advise you not to fight with your teammates," came a melancholy voice. Leiko and Kurama turned to see who it was. Hiei was busy being amused by Kuwabara and Yusuke. A girl of about fifteen stood there, looking out to sea. She had a rather bored look on her face, and twisted her sandy brown hair around her finger. She had light blue eyes with off white eye shadow. She wore a black tube top that came to the bottom of her ribs, tight fitting black pants, and black ankle boots.  
  
"You won't last five minutes against Team Fugishima if you fight like you do now," she continued. "If you don't make it past the first round, you don't get a second chance. I tell you now, I want to fight an opponent worthy of my strength. So far your team is pathetic."  
  
"How dare you call us pathetic!" Leiko said angrily. The girl shrugged.   
  
"So what will you do?" she asked. "Are you going to run crying to your mommy? Or are you going to stand and fight, like those who have worked hard to reach our level of strength?"  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Leiko demanded.  
  
"They call me Kayta," she said softly. She turned and fixed her gaze on them. Her eyes were hard and cold, icy and unfeeling. Leiko gasped.  
  
"Kurama, I...I can't move!" she said, falling on to the deck. He caught her and turned to Kayta.  
  
"Team Hel," she answered him. And then she walked away without another word.  
  
"But..." Kurama muttered. "I never said anything." So how did she know his question?  
  
Everyone was herded off the ship and entered the stadium. Yusuke caught a glimpse of Kumiko- the girl they had met earlier on the boat. Kayta brushed past Kurama and Leiko, giving them a cold look.  
  
Yusuke heard a shout. Someone was calling his name, over and over again.  
  
"Yo! Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama! Over here! Hiei, Kurama, Leiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara!" came the voice of a young girl.  
  
"Not her again!" Kuwabara yelped, trying to hide behind Yusuke. The girl skipped over to the Reikai tantai. She was about as tall as Hiei, and had waist length light brown hair with bangs that framed her face, and dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hiya Sabrina!" called Leiko. Sabrina reached the group and glomped Hiei.   
  
"Hiei!" she yelled. Hiei gave her a death glare.  
  
"I hate it when you do that." he told her. (A/N: Sabrina is me, so I own her)  
  
"I'm the authoress, you have to be nice to me." she replied. "Plus I'm the announcer, so I can have you disqualified."  
  
"But then Naomi would kill Botan." said Kurama.  
  
"Don't worry Kurama, your secret crush is safe with me!" she grinned. Then she realized her mistake. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"You like Botan?" asked Yusuke, laughing.  
  
"I do not!" said Kurama, blushing. "I'm just concerned for her well being."  
  
"I'm just concerned for her well being." Yusuke mimicked. He looked around. "hey, where'd Sabrina go?"  
  
"Come on, Yusuke, the fight's starting!" said Leiko, scurrying off after the announcer.  
  
"May I have your attention, please!" Sabrina shouted over the crowd. "I bring you the first fight of this years Tournament of Plagues, Team Fugishima versus Team Urameshi!"  
  
The crowd roared in anticipation. "Fighters, please step forward." she told each team. From Team Fugishima stepped forward a girl with a mane of long bright pink hair that reached the ground. She had piercing yellow eyes, and wore a long sleeve black turtle neck, a black mini skirt, and a big floppy black hat. She was smacking on a large wad of bubble gum.  
  
Kuwabara stepped forward. "I'll take this sorry excuse for a fighter!" he shouted to the jeering crowd. They all began screaming and throwing things at him.  
  
"Be careful Kuwabara," Leiko called after him. He jumped into the ring without hearing her. "He's as good as dead."  
  
"Why?" asked Yusuke. "She doesn't look like a formidable foe to me."  
  
"For Pete's sake Yusuke, she's a Witch!" Leiko said, giving him a punch in the nose.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"From Team Urameshi, Kuwabara!" shouted Sabrina. "And from Team Fugishima, Ryoko! Begin!"  
  
"You best heed the girls warning, Kuwabara," said the newly introduced Ryoko. She held out her hand in the same position Botan did to call her oar. Only, it wasn't an oar that appeared.  
  
Ryoko hopped on the materialized broom. Kuwabara stiffened. "Why didn't anybody tell me she could fly on a broom?" he demanded.  
  
The Witch soared high into the air. She came to a sudden stop. "People, Ryoko has flown high into the air while leaving Kuwabara behind to ponder her next move! Perhaps the young Witch has her famed Wind Soar attack planned for Kuwabara to meet his demise!"  
  
"I thought you were on our side!" Kuwabara yelled at Sabrina. She pointed. Ryoko had taken a surprise dive- heading straight for Kuwabara. She stood up on the broom picking up speed.   
  
"And now, fans, I have seen the light! This is not The Wind Soar, but a new technique!"   
  
"Gack!" shouted Kuwabara. He turned and began to run.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Ryoko, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up on the broom. The broom returned to the sky.  
  
"The rules are simple," she told Kuwabara. "This is my arena. If you fall off, you die. You use any fighting style you want, as long as you stay on the broom. The winner at the end of the match will be returned to the ground. The loser will die."  
  
"So, you have to stay on the broom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then look out!" he yelled, grabbing Ryoko's ankles. He yanked her out from under her feet and pushed her over. She screamed, and in a last attempt to stay on the broom reached out and...  
  
I thought I would leave this chapter on sort of a cliff hanger. Oh yes, I have to say to some of the reviewers-  
  
ana39- Thanks for letting me use Kayta! I hope you have fun in Europe!  
  
Dark Warrior24- I hate you. You're mean.  
  
Botan and Kurama lover- I really didn't intend for it to be a Botan and Kurama story, but I can if you want me to. As long as you review!  
  
OK, well if you've been reading this, YOU MUST REVIEW!! Or I will send Hiei and Naomi chasing after you with frying pans! 


	5. Ryoko vs Kuwabara

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho   
  
Here are the things I do own-  
  
this plot  
  
Naomi  
  
Sabrina  
  
Ryoko  
  
Team Fugishima  
  
Leiko Hisoka  
  
Kumiko  
  
Akira Fugishima  
  
The red haired girl who hasn't said who she is yet  
  
Chapter 5  
Ryoko vs. Kuwabara

"So, you have to stay on the broom?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well then look out!" he yelled, grabbing Ryoko's ankles. He yanked her out from under her feet and pushed her over. She screamed, and in a last attempt to stay on the broom reached out and grabbed Kuwabara's ankle, dragging him down with her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm gonna die and lose the fight!" she shouted. She snapped her fingers. "Broom, come to me!" The broom that she had set the rules upon dropped down far enough for her to jump back on.  
  
Kuwabara, on the other hand, tumbled to his doom. He screamed as he saw the floor inches from his face. He saw that miraculously, that was the way it stayed. He looked up.  
  
"You didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?" asked Ryoko, pulling him back up on the broom. This time, the broom hovered only a few feet above the ground.  
  
Kuwabara gave a yell, and unveiled his spirit sword. Ryoko held her hands away from her, palms up. Wind began to gather at her fingertips, and her hair flew wildly behind her.   
  
"Again, people, we see that now Ryoko prepares to send off her famous Wind Soar attack! If you've seen her in past tournaments, you know this attack can be quite a handful!" shouted Sabrina, remembering the last time she'd seen the young Witch Ryoko use the Wind Soar.  
  
_ "Fire, Wind Soar!" shouted Ryoko. She flicked her fingers at her opponent, and the gathering wind shot at the weaker apparition. It swirled around him in a small tornado, and then he disappeared all together.  
  
"Ryoko, do you mind telling us where your opponent is?" asked the curious Sabrina.  
  
"It's not a matter of where he is," she replied. "It's simply what he is. The Wind Soar takes any solid being and grinds it up until it's nothing but dust in the wind."_  
  
"Fire, Wind Soar!" said Ryoko, snapping the authoress back into reality.  
  
"Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"Jump, Kuwabara! Jump off the broom!" shouted Leiko. "It's you or the fight!"  
  
Hahaha. I'm leaving off here for now. I have some more things to say to some of the reviewers.  
  
Botan and Kurama lover- Keiko's not in this. That was me!   
  
Yeah, that's all I'm saying directly to a specific person for now. But I'm having trouble deciding if Kuwabara or Ryoko should win this fight. (It won't affect the out come of the tournament, so it really doesn't matter) Anyone who reviews tell me who should win.  
  
Review or I will come gouge your eyes out! 


End file.
